Eight Days
by Reeeality
Summary: Eight days of MidoKise.
1. December 18

December 18

Christmas is approaching and the temperature kept falling. Despite being covered with bundles of sheets, Midorima still felt a little cold.

Midorima missed the warmth of his lover's embrace.

Midorima sighed as he turned to his left, staring at the half-crescent moon and starless sky through the window.

Today was a tiring day. He had hoped to see his lover as soon as he arrived. However, it was the dark hallway that greeted him upon arriving.

Emerald eyes slowly closed. He imagined the dull cream walls decorated with bright lights and ornaments. He visualized a 7-foot tall Christmas tree standing in a corner in the living room. And there standing beside the tree was a tall blond man placing a glittery golden star on top of the tree for the finishing touch. He could imagine Kise nodding and wearing a satisfying smile at his work. Midorima could imagine how the blonde would eventually notice Midorima's presence and how his amber eyes lit up. Kise would approached Midorima and reached out to his hand. Fingers interlaced and distance becoming non-existent. Kise's arms embraced him. Their lips meet.

Midorima didn't notice his body relaxing or how the ticking clock became silent. He didn't hear the click of the doorknob or the subtle sound of the someone's footsteps entering the room. But Midoima did feel the soft kiss on his forehead, and it made him unconsciously smile.

His lover was home, at last.

* * *

Plot twist: It wasn't Kise. /runs. No, it's joke.

Hello! ^^ This is my first time writing a KNB fic. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Remember** : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. :D/div


	2. December 19

December 19

Midorima slowly regained consciousness and he could feel the cold air pricking his skin. Emerald eyes fluttered open, staring around the bedroom. He winced at the feeling of his eyes figuratively burning at the sight of the sun's rays. He groaned, searched for his glasses, and sat up from the bed.

A faint smell of breakfast wafted through the room and it made his stomach grumble. Midorima got up and strode to the kitchen. His heart melted as soon as he caught the sight of Kise humming and cooking for breakfast.

"You could have woke me up to cook for breakfast," he suddenly said. His voice seemed to have startled the blond. The spatula almost flew away from his hand.

Kise turned around, pouting. "Jeez, Shin," he said. "You shouldn't scare people early in the morning!"

Midorima sat, leaning his back against the chair. He looked at Kise, whose focus went back to what he's cooking. The green-haired snorted, slightly amused at how Kise was so focused in cooking omurice.

"You looked so tired that I decided to cook for us," Kise said as he turned off the stove, transferring the food to a ceramic plate and placing two plates of omurice on top of the table. Kise went to the fridge and took out a bottle of ketchup. The blond asked, teasing, "Would you like a heart-shaped ketchup on top of your omurice?" Midorima snorted, holding the utensils and taking a bite. Kise gave him a smug when he heard Midorima hum.

Kise sat down beside Midorima, elbows planted on the table and chin resting on top of his hands. "How was your day?"

It was always like this. Kise always asked, from how Midorima's day was faring to Oha Aha's forecast for the day. It became a morning ritual, and sometimes, Midorima wondered if Kise gets tired or bored of his questions or Midorima's straightforward answers. But whenever he looked at the blond's face, he looked as though Midorima gave him an intriguing answer - like it was a trivia he had never heard.

But maybe Midorima understood the feeling because when it's his turn to ask, Kise would tell him in a lively manner. It amused him to watch and listen as Kise make comical expressions and several hand.

Neither of them noticed the intensity of the sun's rays nor the moving hands of the clock. Both spent their day talking, laughing, and bickering. Kise and Midorima unconsciously lessened the gap between them, and soon they were holding each other's hands. Kise kissed Midorima lovingly, and Midorima smiled and kissed back. Then it suddenly felt as though they were back in their teenage years, recalling how it felt like kissing each other for the first time and how it got them flustered and giddy.

It was a pleasant day.


End file.
